You Made My Daughter Scream!
by MissiB
Summary: Maurice French goes to Granny's Diner only to have Ruby the waitress tell him that screams from Belle have been heard from the Gold household...naturally, he gets the wrong idea. One-Shot. Rated T for implied sex.


_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5**_

This idea just came to me one day. Maurice French goes to the Diner only to have Ruby the waitress tell him that screams from Belle have been heard from the Gold household...naturally, he gets the wrong idea. One-Shot.

You Made My Daughter Scream!

Moe French-or King Maurice as he had been known in the other world-walked into Granny's Diner, a hot pastie and cup of coffee on his mind after an exhausting day working at the flower shop. He had been driving around all day delivering bouquets of flowers to newly-discovered True Loves, and now he could barely keep his eyes open. Ever since this curse had broken, business had been booming.

As he walked towards the bar Moe heard a familiar laugh, and he looked up to see his daughter, Belle, eating a hamburger and smiling at someone opposite her.

When Moe looked at the man she was sat with, who was smiling somewhat smugly at having made the beauty laugh, he nearly growled with rage.

Rumplestiltskin, _of course..._

Neither of them noticed as Moe, not taking his eyes off the couple, walked up to the bar of the Diner and caught Reds attention.

"Hey Moe, what can I get you?" he heard Red ask. When Moe didn't answer, Ruby frowned, and followed his gaze. When she too saw Rumplestiltskin and Belle, she nodded in understanding and looked back at the Florist.

Who currently had rage coursing through him at the sight of that Imp _taking Belle's hand across the table!_

"Moe" Red said, he didn't look away. The waitress sighed.

"_Moe!" _she said again, her voice raised. His head snapped to her. Red was shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Look, you either order or leave, O.k? Just because there's some stupid rumor going around about _screams _being heard from Golds, doesn't mean you can come here and spy on Belles dates!"

Moe shook his head in denial, holding up a hand "No, no!" he said "I just came here to order a-"

He stopped as Reds words started to sink in: _Some stupid rumor about _screams _being heard..._

"Screams?" he snapped, and Red's eyes widened as she realised what she'd accidently revealed. "What do you mean, screams? Screams from Belle?!" Moe nearly yelled, lurching forward towards the server.

Red giggled nervously, glancing over at the girl in question as she spoke to her date. She tried not to buckle under Moe's furious face.

"Moe...when I say _screams-"_

"Red..." he growled.

Red shrugged helplessly, it was just a rumor Ashely-or as she now preferred to be called, Ella-had told her in passing, and when she had asked Belle about it she had just blushed...

Before Red could stop him, Moe had marched over to Belle and Rumplestiltskin's table, he stood in front of the man and slammed his hand down on the surface, giving the sorcerer a look of white hot fury.

"Mr French-"

"What the Hell have you been doing to my daughter?!" he roared, and the entire diner fell silent and turned to stare at the old king and Dark One.

Burning with embarrassment, Belle tugged on her father's arm.

"Papa, what're you-" she tried, but Moe ignored her, and he continued to shout at a bemused Rumplestiltskin.

"I've been told that she's been screaming in your home, Gold! _What've you been doing to her?!"_

There were a few giggles around the diner that Moe barely heard. Rumplestiltskin's lips twitched and Belle looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her up.

"Oh gods..." she murmured, a hand going to her forehead.

Rumplestiltskin, meanwhile, took his hand from Belles and clasped his own together on the table. Smirking slightly, he spoke to the livid Moe.

"Mr French, I can assure you that I have done _nothing _to hurt Belle"

Moe scoffed disbelievingly "Oh, so you haven't been making her _scream?!"_

"Well, I didn't say that..." Rumplestiltskin's smirk grew wider.

"Rumple!" Belle cried, her face both beseeching and a vivid scarlet as the laughs around the diner increased.

Rumplestiltskin shrugged "He asked"

Moe frowned, something was definitely off about this. He looked around the diner and saw that many of it's customers were now grinning and giggling. He looked over at Red and saw she was wearing the most embarrassed, apologetic look he had ever seen.

Something finally started to click for the old man, and he slowly turned back to his daughter and her twisted True Love.

Belle was bright red, looking ready to just about die, while Rumplestiltskin looked incredibly smug, raising an eyebrow as Moe's furious look morphed into one of realisation, and then awkwardness.

"Oh" he said simply, and Belle buried her face into her hands, mumbling something about "Oh my gods!" while Moe shifted uncomfortably on the floor.

Rumplestiltskin leaned forward, not bothering to hide his amusement.

"Anything else, Maurice?" he asked impishly.

Moe just glared at him, and completely forgetting about his coffee and pastie, strode out of the Diner, his face redder than the setting sun.

After he left, Belle shot up in her seat and yelled furiously across the Diner at Red:

"RUBY! I am going to KILL YOU!"

Red squeaked, speedily disappearing into the diners back room.

And then the diner exploded into laughter.

All over the little restaurant, people were keeling over in their chairs, some were slamming their palms on their tables in hilarity, and others were laughing so hard they were completely silent.

As for Belle, she simply stood there and burned with humiliation, while Rumplestiltskin collapsed onto the floor, tears of laughter falling from his face.

_**Just a little short to keep me busy until bed-time :) Read and Review if you want, criticism is always welcome.**_


End file.
